


Facebook is Serious Business

by y3llowdaisi3s



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Facebook, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's Facebook page is a mix of debunking bullshit, Buzzfeed quizzes, Captain America/Avengers fanart people send him, and a couple of totally random things he Liked because he wanted to win something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I’ve been missing for a while. Work/Life was not balanced, and I was just all around depressed. Plus, of the three computers I have (desktop, laptop, netbook), the netbook is the only thing that really still functions (not that well, though). I’ve been working on it, and hopefully I’m in a better place so I can finally come back to my WIPs and finish them. But since this is my just tipping my toe back into the water, I figured a short one shot would be a good start. Plus, I’ve always wanted to try writing in a style completely different than what I’m used to. There’s a word for the style, but for the life of me, I can’t think of it, so please tell me if you know what I’m talking about. And if I had photoshop I’d try and actually photoshop at least the header for this. Maybe when I finally get that new computer._

**Facebook is Serious Business**

“Do you think it’s a good idea to make Bucky a facebook page?” Darcy asked from over Tony’s shoulder. She eyed the different pictures that the engineer was sorting through, trying to find just the right shot where the man didn’t look like he was going to kill you.

“We might want to use some of the military shots of the man from before.” Tony ignored the question, knowing that Darcy couldn’t question the decision. The whole thing worked wonders on Steve. 

“Naw, it’d send the wrong message.” 

And Darcy would be right. She recalled what it was like setting up a Facebook page for Steve. It worked wonders on getting Steve caught up in the here and now. Plus, since all the Avengers were online, and SHIELD was pretty MIA these days, she got away with posting some seriously awesome stuff that everyone back home was totally jealous of.

Eventually, catching sight of the perfect image to use, Darcy smacks Tony’s hand away. “That one,” she squealed, pointing at a shot of Bucky in a hoodie, staring at an image of himself at the Smithsonian. 

Shrugging, Tony selected the shot and began to fill out the profile. 

Darcy, slowly getting bored watching Iron Man type away, grabbed a tablet and logged onto her own Facebook, immediately going to her boyfriend’s page, typing him a short message.

**– – –**

**Darcy Lewis** > **Steve Rogers**  
 _2 minutes ago near New York City._  
Don’t get mad...  
 **Steve Rogers** Do I even want to know?  
 **Steve Rogers** You and Tony doing something stupid, aren’t you?  
 **Darcy Lewis** ......Maybe?

**– – –**

**Steve Rogers** shared a link.  
 _25 minutes ago._  
Don’t know if I should be proud or disappointed with the result..

> What country in the world best fits your personality?  
>  _Buzzfeed_  
> 

Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark, and 12 others like this.  
 **Darcy Lewis** Aww, babe. America?  
 **Steve Rogers** Yeah. =/  
 **Tony Stark** HAHAHAHAHA  
 **Clint Barton** Well. You are the Captain of it... Just be happy you didn’t get Tasha’s results.  
 **Tony Stark** It was Russia. Tell me it was Russia.  
 **Clint Barton** I’m not telling you it wasn’t.

**– – –**

**Steve Rogers**  
 _Two hours ago._  
“Before you marry a person you should make them use a computer with slow internet to see who they really are.” - Will Ferrell  
Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, and 8 others like this.  
 **Sam Wilson** Did something get in the way of Darcy’s Tumblr time?  
 **Steve Rogers** I love that Darcy speaks her mind, and I love that she doesn’t care what people think about her. But sometimes, just some of the things that come out of her mouth. Its just...  
 **Clint Barton** I don’t think anyone can curse like Darcy can. That was just ugly.  
 **Darcy Lewis** **Tony Stark** you fix my internet right now!  
 **Tony Stark** MWUAHAHAHA  
 **Darcy Lewis** I’m telling **Pepper**!

**– – –**

**Steve Rogers** likes **Marvin Gaye**  
 _Three hours ago._  
 **Sam Wilson** Finally.  
 **Steve Rogers** Okay, yeah, pretty good. Even better when not waking up to it in the hospital.

**– – –**

**Darcy Lewis** > **Steve Rogers**  
 _Five hours ago near New York City._  
Miss you  
 **Steve Rogers** Its only been a few hours. How about dinner?  
 **Darcy Lewis** I have a project with Stark when I’m done with Jane, but after?  
 **Steve Rogers** Its a date.

**– – –**

**Bruce Banner** > **Steve Rogers**  
 _Five hours ago near New York City._  
Okay, that last one was true. But the other five weren’t.  
 **Steve Rogers** This is why there needs to be more legit scientists on here!  
 **Jane Foster** While I’m upset that Darcy has taught you to use legit, I’m glad she has forced you onto Facebook.  
 **Steve Rogers** Someone has to make all these people understand that not everything on here is real.

**– – –**

**Steve Rogers** likes **The Tortoise Shell**  
 _Six hours ago._  
 **Thor Odinson** What is this Tortoise Shell that you have liked?  
 **Steve Rogers** A bar in Redbush, great beer on tap.  
 **Tony Stark** One, you can’t get drunk. Two, stop liking things just so you can try and win stuff.  
 **Darcy Lewis** Shut up Stark. You’ll ruin my master plans.  
 **Steve Rogers** Darcy...  
 **Darcy Lewis** Who can say no to your face? Of course you’re going to win the free dinner. Please?  
 **Steve Rogers** This is the last time...

**– – –**

**Steve Rogers** shared a link.  
 _Eight hours ago._  
Not everything from my time should come back. Yeah, it’s just ‘the flu’ but it still killed 50 million people. And knowing what’s out there now, and whether it could spread to pandemic levels. Is it worth it? Discuss.

> Controversial Study Created Airborne Virus Similar to 1918 Pandemic Influenza Virus  
>  _I fucking love science_  
> 

**Darcy Lewis** Just because we fought about this last night doesn’t mean you should air it on Facebook.  
 **Steve Rogers** It wasn’t a fight. It was a heated discussion that we were on the same side of. I just wanted to hear the opinion of **Bruce Banner** , **Jane Foster** and any other scientist friends who may want to weigh in.  
 **Clint Barton** Zombies. This is how it all starts...  
 **Darcy Lewis** Ha! Thank you, Clint. Exactly.  
 **Steve rogers** Shut up, I want actual theories that can be backed by facts.  
 **Bruce Banner** Stop by the lab for lunch, and we’ll talk. Jane will be here and she’s going to brave the bio labs and bring some other scientists over.  
 **Darcy Lewis** I’ll bring sandwiches if they promise not to make cultures of the leftovers.  
 **Jane Foster** You can’t make scientists promise something like that. For all you know, there might be something worth studying in the leftovers.  
 **Darcy Lewis** This is why we’re having this discussion, just because you can, should you?  
 **Steve Rogers** Table this for lunch. I want to hear the responses. Darcy, can you make sure to get my favorite?  
 **Darcy Lewis** Already ordered it, babe.

**– – –**

**Steve Rogers** was with **Darcy Lewis**  
 _Nine hours ago._

> Sam Wilson, Jane Foster, and 32 others like this.  
 **Darcy Lewis** Steve, I told you pictures of me without makeup are not meant for the internet.  
 **Steve Rogers** No regrets.  
 **Darcy Lewis** I regret teaching you these things if you keep posting pictures of me without me knowing about them. Ugh Steve, my hair. Its just everywhere.  
 **Steve Rogers** I think you look beautiful.  
23 likes  
 **Darcy Lewis** Aww, fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I couldn’t resist and decided that this needed another chapter. I found a picture on tumblr of Kat Dennings in bed, and added it to the last chapter. I’m also going to link some fanworks from tumblr just to make this more authentic(ish). I didn’t do any of this artwork, photos are from google search and fanwork is credited to the original creators (let me know and I’ll try and give you the actual credit)_

**Facebook is Serious Business**

**Darcy Lewis** feeling awesome  
 _4 mins - New York City, NY_  
Just kicked some billionaire ass. **Pepper** I expect my bounty paid by close of business tomorrow.  
 **Pepper Potts** I had JARVIS place the order already.  
 **Tony Stark** Traitors. All of you.

**– – –**

**Bruce Banner**  
 _6 mins - New York City, NY_  
I’m pretty sure this isn’t what most lab assistants do every day.

> Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and 8 others like this.  
 **Darcy Lewis** Only lab assistants named by Darcy get to this every day.  
 **Steve Rogers** Be careful and good luck. I know you can do this.  
 **Tony Stark** You can’t be on your girlfriend’s side here. What happened to bros before hoes? We’re teammates man. Teammates.  
 **Steve Rogers** Did you just imply my girlfriend is a ho?  
 **Tony Stark** Damn you, Lewis, this isn’t over!

**– – –**

**Jane Foster** shared via I fucking love Science  
 _25 mins - New York City, NY_  
Awesome video. Time lapse of a star exploding.  
Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, and 8 others like this  
 **Darcy Lewis** Do you think we could do something like this with rainbow road?  
 **Jane Foster** Einstein-Rosen Bridge, I’ll even let you call it the Rainbow Bridge, come on Darcy. You should know this.  
 **Darcy Lewis** It’ll always be the rainbow road to me. Do you think if you used the blue shell it’d just end up hitting Heimlich instead of whoever gets beamed first?  
 **Thor Odinson** His name is Heimdall  
 **Darcy Lewis** Don’t care about that or your mew-mew Thor.

**– – –**

**Clint Barton**  
 _1 hour - London, England_  
While the birds seen herein are adorable, I would like to say that I have on occasion have been known to take flight  


>   
Darcy Lewis, Sam Wilson, and 8 others like this.  
 **Tony Stark** Catching a ride on Iron Man’s back does not count as taking flight  
 **Clint Barton** I wasn’t talking about that  
 **Sam Wilson** Hijacking my wings shouldn’t count either  
 **Clint Barton** It should too!  
 **Maria Hill** **Clint** , be in conference room 53D at 0800 tomorrow. There’s some paperwork that you’ve seemed to have forgotten.  
 **Clint Barton** But whyyyyyy

**– – –**

**Stark Industries**  
 _3 hours_  
We’re excited to give you a sneak peek at some of the new tech we’ve been working on. Expect advancements in cybernetics, personal security, and green tech.  
Darcy Lewis and 238 others like this.  
View 137 more comments.

**– – –**

**Sam Wilson**  
 _4 hours - Washington DC_  
Birds of a feather...

> Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton, and 11 others like this.

**– – –**

**Thor Odinson**  
 _5 hours_  
 **Darcy Lewis** , I challenge you to a game of races. I have been practicing the glorious mario kart and am ready for a rematch now.  
Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton, and 17 others like this.  
 **Darcy Lewis** You’re on dude. But no amount of practice will help.

**– – –**

**Clint Barton**  
 _6 hours - London, England_  
Big Green and I having a great time.

> Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis, and 22 others like this.  
 **Tony Stark** No fair. I want to dance with Brucey.  
 **Darcy Lewis** Dibs!  
 **Bruce Banner** It doesn’t work like that...

**– – –**

**Steve Rogers**  
 _6 hours - New York City, NY_  
Replace **Tony** with **Darcy** and this would be accurate. But good job to the artist. I like the simple lines for the faces.

> Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, and 19 others like this.  
 **Darcy Lewis** Have you seen the ones of you and **Bucky** yet? Those ones are beautiful.  
 **Steve Rogers** I thought we were going to take this slowly  
 **Darcy Lewis** Like a bandaid Steve, a bandaid.

**– – –**

**Clint Barton**  
 _7 hours - London, England_  
Its like you guys just get me

> Darcy Lewis and 9 others like this.  
 **Darcy Lewis** If only that would work... no more paperwork would be fantastic.

**– – –**

“Why am I doing this again?” Bucky asked, continuing with scrolling down ‘his’ Facebook page. “It’s mostly you sharing random things.” He paused on an interesting graphic that Clint had shared. “Or Clint feeding his ego with fanart. Speaking of which, why isn’t Tony sharing more fanart?”

“Tony is too busy to actually share stuff on Facebook. He really only ever comments on things.” Steve shrugged, focusing on doing the dishes. “And you are doing this for Darcy.”

Bucky gave his friend a mock salute. “Yes, sir. Anything for your dame, sir.”


End file.
